


Working Back Up The Ladder

by StitchedJerome



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Freeform, I refuse to accept anything that happened after the stabbing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchedJerome/pseuds/StitchedJerome
Summary: Jerome survived being stabbed by Galavan, but barely. Bled over half of Gotham's streets getting away.So what happens now? Well Jerome wants Galavan's head on a silver platter first.Second? Maybe mess with his favourite policeman?Third? Profit?





	Working Back Up The Ladder

Jerome's skin itched and crawled, betrayal and vengeance trying to break out of him.

He glanced around him, shattered glass littered the alley way, filling cracks and puddles. Light glistening off the water almost pretty, if he he cared enough to think about it.

He placed a hand on the brick wall. The graffiti faded and dirty. The brick gritty and cold, digging into his skin.

"I can't fucking believe this!" He screamed at the sky, hand clenching into a fist against the wall. His skin was mottled from the stress of dragging himself this far from the event. Sweat slipped from his forehead down to his chin, sliding down his neck.

His neck was bleeding and that needed to be looked at, however the little problem of having no where to go raised it's ugly head. Wierdly he also thought of his clothes, the shame that such a perfectly good outift is completely ruined.

"Think Jerome, think!" He stumbled further down the alleyway. He got lucky he knew this. The knife wound was deep but didn't hit anything. He smirked and the thought of having a cool scar afterwards. Maybe that would be a selling point later if he lived that long.

His face twisted up, the sudden thought of Galavan bitter and vile. Dealing with him is going to need a plan. Preferably heavy in the pain department.

 _Think about that later, first things first. Fix the neck_.

He considered his options. One, find a pharmacy break in and steal the necessary items and then go find somewhere to play doctor.

Two, find someone to play doctor. Hostages are easy to use and it wasn't too late that he shouldn't be able to find anyone.

Three, a sad and disappointing capture by the GCPD because he's passed out in the street.

"Option one, unless two becomes available and more fun." He muttered. Pushing himself onwards. "Not like the third option is ever happening."

-

  
After walking for another long and dull ten minutes and truthfully, having travelled less than desired in that time span, the giant plus in the window gave it away.

He grinned, "About damn time."

The pharmacy was small, not quite run down yet but, with the way everything went in Gotham, it will eventually. Lights were still on inside, but he couldn't see anyone from the window. The walls an off yellow and the carpet black. Definitely not the most appealing to anyone from a interior design side, but it's a pharmacy. He tried the door, hoping luck was still on his side. 

It opened, a high pitched ding sounded barely a second later. He raised his eyebrows, and then nodded. Best not to question anything just yet. Not one to believe in jinx's, but he didn't want to risk it.

No one appeared at the sound as he expected. He shrugged that off as well.

"Disinfectant, wrapping, sewing kit, annnd what else?" He listed everything off as he picked it up, stuffing it into his pockets. He looked up over shelving and caught his face in the mirror.

His hair was, frankly, disgusting. Blood had crusted around the back and left side. What wasn't blood was definitely sweat, and those parts were starting to curl lightly. 

The dark circles under his eyes stood out more than normal. The blood loss and awful pharmacy lighting working together to really sell the dying aesthetic.

He ran a hand down his face, pulling the skin down. Forcing a demented appearance. He forced a grin selling the look.

"Gotta keep that smile going!" He cackled, walking over to the front counter. He leaned over the counter, grabbing a multipack box of cigarettes, placing them on the side and then snatching a bunch of lighters.

A pool of blood caught his eye on his right. He leant over again and saw a leather shoe, and a red and blue striped sock. A probably senseless murder for painkillers or money.  
Maybe something more dramatic and exciting like a scorned wife. Jerome sighed happily at the thought. He could do with some of that. Payback.

A few more seconds passed and he bounced his head from side to side, pursing his lips in thought. He decided to leave without further investigation.

He hadn't been quiet so if he was going to be attacked he would've been, he reasoned. No reason to stick around and try and figure out what happened, especially if that might have the unfortunate side effect of death. Or more annoyingly the GCPD.

He span on the spot and waved behind himself roughly in the direction of the presumed dead body. Dismantling the larger cigarette box to get to the smaller ones. Tearing the plastic off with his teeth and nudging the lid open. The smell of dry tabacco hit him as he put his mouth the the box and pulled a cigarette out with his lips.

Before he opened the door he took two steps back and grabbed several chocolate bars jamming them into his suit trousers.

"Thanks a lot, you've been a great help!" Jerome laughed as he pulled the door open with a ding. ''Truely quality service." The cigarette stuck to his bottom lips bobbling with each word.

He sparked his cigarette, face lighting up all sharp and crooked, and listened to the bell ding again as the door swung shut.

Now to just find somewhere to fix up in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback that would be very much appreciated. I haven't written for anyone but myself in a long time, so tenses and such may be screwy.
> 
> I've not laid much in stone yet for this, I know where I want it to end and some middle bits. 
> 
> Tags and such will clarify as I go along. But definitely some angst to come and more than likely a complete rework of standard canon BC I can't help myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, I expect to get the first chapter finalised by the end of the week... I'm incapable of reading my writing and not re writing it or its technically be done.


End file.
